The Field Trip (Part 7)
Summary This is the seventh part of "The Field Trip". Plot Meanwhile, Sussie's parents had given her food passes for her before the trip. And Group 7 went to have lunch with the passes. They decided to have lunch at Jimmy Rocket's, each of the group members order burgers, fries, and sodas, and they went outside to eat. The meal was perfect, except that Sussie was munching down like a cow. With every chew, you could see all the chewed up food in her mouth. And this pretty much disgusted Ocho and Juke enough to throw their food away before finishing it. And now they were forced to watch Sussie chow down. Eventually, Ocho couldn't take it anymore and he told Sussie. Sussie ignored him, and continued chewing. They sat there for ten minutes and Sussie was still eating. Now Juke was tired of it, and started saying mean things to her in his native language. Sussie couldn't interpret his sayings and continued eating. Another five minutes passed and she finished. She threw it away and told them it's time for the 2nd course. Ocho and Juke refused to because they can't stand watching her chew like that. But she then points out that one food pass equals three items from anywhere in the park. They then nervously walked to the next place. Meanwhile, Group 1 are forced to stay in the kids zones because of Anais. She would ride them while the other three stayed back to watch. Eventually, Gumball and Darwin got tired of being Anais's babysitters. So Darwin asks if Penny "and" Gumball babsit Anais. Not knowing Gumball isn't staying she accepts and they head off. Darwin swallows Gumball before walking off so Penny can't see him. Then, when Penny is out of their sight, Gumball gets out and the two start having fun. They end up going on a bunch of thrill rides in a short amount of time. To make up for lost time, they go into unauthorized areas to cut the lines. Darwin was at first excited about jumping lines, but overtime he becomes very guilty about breaking the rules. They then try to go on Bizarro, which has the longest line in the park. Gumball then intends on them jumping the line. Now guilty, Darwin says "no". Gumball asks why he doesn't want to do it. Darwin says that he feels awful about doing it and thinks about how all those people he cutted. The truth is Gumball didn't want to go on Bizarro because he finds it boring; so he came up with a plan to betray Darwin. He then convinces him into going into the restricted area and tells him he can lead the way. Darwin jumps the fence and sneaks under the station. Gumball follows him until they're really deep in the area. And then he secretly wanders away to go back to Penny. He was now in a breaker room 50 ft below the ground; Darwin is then uncertain on where to go and asks Gumball if he knows the way but there's no answer. He repeats his question and once again no answer. He turns back and notices Gumball isn't there. He then tries to find a way out, but since he's so faraway from an exit he couldn't find a way; he was now lost. He tried now to yell for help hoping someone could hear him; but there wasn't an answer. He then noticed the giant steel door that he came in, it was wide open. He was going out, but he tripped and he landed on the open door causing to close. He then tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. Now feeling hopeless, he sat against the steel door and started crying. To Be Continued Category:Part 7 of Fanfics